


A Shared Dream

by gingerkitty, MissCath



Series: True Desires [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Genital Piercing, Hand Jobs, Het, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Talk of Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, and dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerkitty/pseuds/gingerkitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCath/pseuds/MissCath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is post Smaug's attack on Laketown, Kili is still there resting and Tauriel comes to check on him. They finally confront each other about their feelings and dreams and things progress quickly. (Contains slight DoS spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shared Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of [Indulgence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1111279) (by me) and [Star of His Dream](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1112614) (by MissCath). We RP'ed this (her as Kili and myself as Tauriel) then I took it and fleshed it out into this! She is going to take this and translate it into Polish (her native language).
> 
> beta'd by the ever lovely [Bofurlove](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurlove/pseuds/bofurlove)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  **I LIVE FOR COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND BOOKMARKS** If you enjoyed it, please let me know!

It has been a few days since Bard fired the last black arrow and took down the mighty Smaug and there is to be a feast to celebrate this victory. Bard's house remained intact after Smaug's attack, and Kili, Fili, Bofur, and Oin are still taking up residence there. Legolas and Tauriel are still in Laketown, helping to clean up and repair the town and help the people there. Tauriel is also keeping an eye on Kili and his leg wound, which is doing significantly better.

At the moment, Kili is seated on the small padded bench on the bottom floor of Bard's home, resting with his bad leg up. The others are out and about helping. Kili is just about to try his luck with standing when Tauriel walks in and makes her way over to him, a small smile on her face, and takes a seat on the bench.

"How is your leg fairing? Any pain or discomfort? Fever? Headache?"

"Nah, I'm alright." Kili replies with a smile of his own.

"Do you mind if I take a look?"

"Please, go right ahead."

Tauriel lifts the leg of his trousers with care, gently removing the bandaging and inspecting his wound.

"It seems to be healing up quite well. We will keep applying the kingsfoil I have ground up, and I have some other herbs for fevers, headaches or pain should you need them."

"Thank you Tauriel. I really do owe you my life. Four times over now. If there is anything you should need, anything at all, please let me know." Kili hesitates for a moment before reaching for her hand with trembling fingers, praying to Mahal that she does not notice him shaking, or the blush that is surely spreading across his face.

"Thank you Kili, I will keep that in mind." She says, offering him a small smile, the light catching her dimples just right, causing Kili to stare a bit.

They smile at each other for a few moments, their hands still overlapped, only breaking contact when they hear Legolas make a small grunt of disgust before heading out the door. Neither of them had even noticed that he had come in. Kili lets go of her hand hurriedly and looks away.

“I think he's jealous. And... It's..." Kili breaks off and looks down at the floor, "I'm not surprised, I'd be jealous of my beloved too."

Tauriel can't help the laugh that escapes her. "Beloved? Oh no, no no no, things are not like that between Legolas and I. We have been friends since I was a small child. His father has watched over me for most of my life. His father also told me that Legolas has grown very fond of me, but I am but a Sylvan elf, and Legolas has not out rightly told me of any such feelings."

"Oh, I see. Well he would be lucky to have such a strong and beautiful lady like yourself."

“In truth, there is someone else I find myself fancying. He is not quite as tall as Legolas, but no less handsome, perhaps even more so in my opinion. And he is also an archer, like the prince and I, although, he is much more reckless. I think you would like him.” She offers him a kind but shy smile.

“Ah, I see.” Kili chuckles nervously. “I’m sorry to have misjudged.” He fidgets with his hands a bit before continuing to speak. “Did you know that… Dwarves only love and marry once in their life?”

“Do they really? But, what if they are rejected? What if the one they love does not love them back?” she asks with concern.

“Then they just don’t get married and live alone. We don’t make Dwarrowdams marry if they do not wish to, it is their decision.” Kili offers her a weak smile.

“I see. That’s quite a shame really.”

“But the love is eternal. Most of the time, a Dwarf finds and marries his One, so it all works out in the end. And what about Elves? I know so little about Elves.”

“Well, I suppose Elves can love more than once, but typically, we will stay with one partner. And with Elves, intimacy is usually saved for those one might intend on marrying one day. Although that is not to say that Elves cannot be intimate with others. But, within our culture, once two Elves engage in the most intimate act of love, consummate their relationship, they are considered wed, so we do not take any form of intimacy lightly."

“Oh, I see.” Kili curses himself for having had such intimate dreams about her now. He is sure that she would not want to be so intimate with someone she just met not so long ago, and Dwarf no less. “And... Do Elves get married with other races perhaps?"

Tauriel blushes a bit, looking to him and unconsciously placing her hand back on the bench in the space between them. “I do not know. I have not heard of such a thing occurring, but I do not see why it could not happen.” She offers him a weak smile. “So, has there ever been anyone you were attracted to? Someone who might be your One?" Tauriel knows that Kili is very attracted to her. His actions are not so subtle, plus there were the things he said during the healing ritual. She is beginning to think that he does not remember what he had said to her that night.

"Well, yes, I think there might be. She is strong, one of the bravest fighters I have met, and very beautiful, but I doubt that she would be interested in me. We are very different, her and I. And I am not what you would call attractive, unless perhaps to human standards.” Kili looks down at the floor once more. _There is no way Tauriel could love me back. She is so beautiful, and I’m just a Dwarf. There’s just no way._

Tauriel notices his distress and reaches over and takes his hand in her own, stroking his knuckles with her thumb. “Kili, do you remember what happened the night I healed you? The things you had said?”

Kili is a bit shocked and embarrassed by her actions and her question. “No I… I don’t. Well, I remember the Orcs attacking us here in the house, and you and Legolas came in and fought them off, but that’s about it. Fili only said that I was near death, and that you used the kingsfoil that Bofur brought back and healed me. But that’s it. What… what did I say?” _Mahal, I bet I made a right fool of myself._

“You looked at me and said that it could not be me. That I was far away from you, walking in starlight in another world, and that you were dreaming." She pauses and holds his hand just a little bit tighter. "And then you asked... if I could have loved you."

Kili's face is burning bright red, his whole body is trembling. He shuts his eyes tight and turns from her completely, hiding his face in his hands and ducking his head, cursing to himself. He can't believe it. He actually said those things to her. He has no words for her now and he wishes he had died that night, for surely he will die of embarrassment right now.

A gentle hand on his cheek turns his head back to face hers, which is now mere inches away.

"What if I said that she could love you?" Tauriel whispers to him. “What if I said that, perhaps she already does?”

Kili is frozen, stuttering, words caught in his throat as Tauriel leans forward, shrinking the already tiny gap between their faces. She closes her eyes, waiting. It takes Kili a moment to fully register what she is silently asking for and muster up the courage to close the gap completely. He touches his lips to hers gently, trembling, and he can feel her trembling too.  
They both stop breathing for a moment as they share their first kiss.

_This is happening! Oh by Mahal’s hammer this is really happening._

Tauriel is the one to finally break the kiss, smiling and stroking his bearded cheek. Kili takes this as a small sign and kisses her again, with more confidence this time. Tauriel sighs into the kiss and presses back into it.

 _She smells so wonderful. Her lips are so soft and sweet_ , "Just like in my dreams."

"What dreams?" Tauriel asks. Kili is once again frozen in embarrassment and at a loss for words realizing that he had spoken out loud.

_Could I be any more of an idiot? Well, I might as well tell her._

"Y-you see, I had had dreams … about you, about … us. I dreamed about your beautiful hair," he runs his fingers through it, "your fair skin," he caresses her cheek, "your soft, sweet lips," he touches his thumb to her lips, "covered by mine." He leans in and kisses her again.

 _Well that explains the fever talk._ “I had a dream about us too. Tell me, what else did you dream about?”

"Well, the things I dreamed about, you said are things only for intended ones, if we're talking about Elves..." Kili blushes deep and the realization of what he just confessed and cursed himself once again.

Tauriel blushes deep herself. “Oh…oh my…Kili…”

“I-I’m so sorry, please forgive me.”

“It’s quite alright.”

“No it’s not. I thought about you in such inappropriate ways and-” A hand on his cheek silences him.

“No really Kili. It’s really quite alright. In truth, I had some similar dreams myself.” Tauriel takes a moment to stroke his bearded cheek, enjoying the feeling of the stubble under her fingertips, letting her mind wander.

“R-really?” he stutters.

“Really.”

“So do you want to…”

“Do you mean… like in our dreams?”

“Yes. I will admit, mine were… quite intimate…”

“Do you mean… Elven marriage?”

Kili says nothing, only blushing deep and nodding, offering a weak, embarrassed smiled.

“Oh my…I, I don’t know if I am quite ready for that.” In an instant, Kili looks as if he was shot with another Morgul shaft. “But,” she continues, “that is not to say I reject you completely.”

Kili is hung up on her first words and turns away, not paying attention to the rest of what she spoke. “If your answer is no, just say so. It’s alright, I am used to it.”

Tauriel takes his face in both her hands and turns him back to face her with urgency. “Oh Kili,” she combs her fingers through his rough and tangled hair and draws him into yet another kiss. “Have you not been listening to me? I said I do not reject you. I said that I could love you. I am just not ready for marriage yet, for that level of intimacy. There are still other things we could do together, without reaching that level.” She offers him a soft smile to help ease his heart. He smiles back and reaches for her, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around her middle. She allows him to pull her close, wrapping her own arms around his shoulders. Because of their difference in height, even when seated, it puts Kili’s cheek right against her chest. He blushes and smiles to himself when he realized, and nuzzles his face lightly against her. 

Tauriel leans down and whispers into his ear, “Would you like to take this to another room? Perhaps one with a door and a lock?”

Kili looks at her and nods at the bold request, a smirk quirking across his lips, a hungry glint in his eye. Tauriel stands and before he can protest, lifts him up in a bridal carry and heads off to the bedroom that Bard had given them access to. At that moment, Legolas comes back into the house, a scowl on his face.

“I am taking him to a bedroom to clean his wound and let him rest,” She says bluntly and carries him off.

“It’s not nice to lie to your friend y’know.”

“Would you rather I tell him what our true intentions are?”

“No.”

“I thought not.” Tauriel closes and locks the door behind them and sets Kili down on the bed, sitting next to him. Kili takes her hand in one on his and caresses her cheek with the other. She dives forward into a hard kiss, licking at his lower lip until his opens up to her. He deepens the kiss, letting his tongue wander into her mouth, and she meets it with enthusiasm. They kiss like this for a few minutes more, passionate and deep, until Tauriel eases him to lie back on the mattress.

“So, what would you like to do, my lady. I am at your service, but, I must warn you, I am inexperienced when it comes to matters such as this.”

“As am I. So we will just have to teach each other, now won’t we? For starters,” Tauriel sits up and straddles his good leg, taking one of his hands and bringing it to her chest.

“Oh, Tauriel,” Kili blushes and squeezes her breast through her clothing. Tauriel closes her eyes and sighs, smiling. Kili reaches up and takes hold of the other one, squeezing and rolling the tender flesh under his palms. He lets his fingers wander to the clasps at the front of her dress. “May I?”

“Yes. Here,” she offers as he undoes the clasps and pulls her dress up and over her head, dropping it to the floor, leaving her in her trousers, boots, and a light under tunic. 

Kili returns to massaging her breasts and pinching at her nipples through the fabric, which have become hard and raised with his touching. Without warning, Kili shoves his hands up under her tunic to touch her skin directly. His boldness surprises her for a moment before she is lost in the feeling of his calloused fingers against her sensitive flesh, letting out a soft moan and pressing into his hands. 

“I want to see them,” Kili almost begs and he tugs on the hem of her tunic. She nods and lifts the offending bit of clothing off of herself to join with her dress on the floor. Kili is left gawking at her beauty, his arousal now straining heavily in his trousers. The pale, bare flesh of her breast, which are peppered with freckles, and the dark pink, perky nipples. _They're like from my dream... Small but still beautiful. And those cute, pink nipples… and her freckles. Mahal, it's too good to be true._ “They are beautiful.” Kili sits up and lunges towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing one of those perky nipples. Tauriel all but shouts is surprise and pleasure as he kisses and licks and sucks at her. Kili hums against her skin, and that, combined with the light scratch of his stubble, sends a pleasant shiver down her spine.

 _Oh Valar this is even better than I expected._ Tauriel runs her fingers through his hair and holds him close. “Please, do what you like with them.”

“You like this? Touching you this way?”

“Oh yes. I never knew how good it could feel. You are the first to touch them.”

"And this is my first time touching woman's breasts. They're so soft, but firm yet, and sweet." He moves to the other breast to lavish it with his mouth, humming still. 

Tauriel starts to moan and grind down against his leg with abandon. _Oh Valar, it’s so pleasurable. I’m getting so aroused, I can feel it down there. Can he tell I’m getting wet?_ She tugs at the hem of his shirt. “May I?”

“Yes, please.” The two of them work his shirt off and toss that to the floor as well.

Tauriel stares in awe and her mouth goes dry once his shirt is removed and his dark curly chest hair is revealed. “So much hair.” She reaches out upon instinct and runs her fingers through it, enjoying the slight tickling sensation. _Valar, what would that feel like against my chest?_

“It’s not really so much for a dwarf, I am young yet. But I'm glad you like it. And please, don't be shy. I like your touching."

"Well, Elf males do not have any hair here, so to me it is a lot." She continues to run her hands up and down his chest and stomach, lightly dragging her nails against his skin, pausing at his nipples every other time. _It really is a lot of hair. And his muscles are so firm and tones. He is really must be quite strong._

Kili lets himself lie back down on the mattress. “Oh yes, please keep doing that.” While she continues her fascination with his chest, he begins to stroke her sides, starting at her hips, going up to the sides of her breasts, brushing his thumbs over her nipples, then back down. 

“Oh please, touch me more,” Tauriel sighs.

“At your service.” Without warning, Kili flips them over and settles between her legs, causing Tauriel to yelp in surprise. He starts by kissing her neck and ears, making her shiver and mewl beneath him, sending pleasure straight to her quim. 

“Oh goodness, my ears.”

"Are they so delicate? So now I know your weak point, Elf maid."

"Yes, it looks like you do, one that I did not know about myself.”

Kili stores this new information away for later and continues to pepper her body with kisses, trailing down along her freckles shoulders, collarbone and between her breasts, and down her pale, flat stomach, stopping to lick at her belly button. She giggles and squirms at this.

“Oh, does that tickle?”

“Yes, but is no less enjoyable,” she says, offering him a kind smile.

Kili smiles back and continues on his quest, ging below her belly button and nearing her quivering sex. He can smell the musky headyness of her arousal and it makes his cock lean with anticipation. _If she smells this good down here, I wonder how she must taste. Would she let me? I should probably ask._

 _Oh, this is happening just like my dream. Does he wish to.... kiss me there?_ Oh Valar.

"Can you caress you... down here?"

Tauriel blushes, unable to speak, she can only nod her head yes in response, begging him with her eyes. Kili nods back, gulping nervously as he removes her trousers with shaking hands. As soon as her trousers are removed, the captain pulls her knees up and together, which really doesn’t do much to hide her sex, and hides her face in her hands.

"Please, don't be shy, my lady. I swear, I think I feel more nervous than you." The young dwarf reaches up and tugs her hands away, stocking her cheek.

"I'm sorry, it’s just that, no one has even looked upon me in such a way," she blushes.

"Perhaps this will help you relax..." He leans in a kisses her gently, caressing her face and stroking her large, pointed ears. It does indeed relax her, she melts into his touches and his kiss, wrapping her arms around him and lowing her knees. “You are so wonderful Tauriel, and beautiful, just like in my dreams.”

“Am I now? What exactly did happen in your dreams? Would you tell me?”

“Well, you were naked before me, and you were pleasing me in the most wonderful ways. But I also wish to give you pleasure this night."

“You already are.” She nods down at her sex, which is now dipping with want. "And how would you like me to please you? I have barely touched you yet."

"Touch me there..." He takes her hands and brings it down to cup his erection. 

Tauriel rolls him over to lie on his side next to her while she palms at his member through his trousers. When Kili begins to pant and moan, she pulls at the laces. He shows no intention of stopping her, and she continues to untie the laces and pulls his cock free. She looks down, having never seen an erect penis up close and personal before, and her eyes are blown wide with shock. there, at the tip of the head is a thick silver ring looped through the slit and comes out just under the glans. “Oh my…”

"What...? Ah, that," 

"Yes. I- I never thought that someone could... I have only see such jewelry worn on the ear"

“It's quite normal in my race. It's done, as a coming of age, when young Dwarf becomes a man"

"I see. It must have hurt no?" She reaches for it, touching it lightly, causing it to move in his flesh.

"Yes, it did at the time a bit. But it's nothing now, I had to endure it. And... Oh, that’s so pleasant... More than when I touch myself. Please, do it more."

Tauriel takes his member in her hand, wrapping her long, slender fingers around his wide girth. He was average for a dwarf, thicker and shorter than the average man, and even more so compared to elves. She began to twist her hand around his, stroking up and down, with her thumb at the head, shifting the ring with each movement. Kili drops his head back with a thick groan.

"Oh Mahal, Tauriel, that feels fantastic."

"Kili, touch me too, please."

Kili reaches over and dips his hand between her legs, gently cupping her womanhood. His middle finger rests snugly in her seam and he can feel just his wet she has become.

"Tauriel, it's so wet here."

"Yes, that means I am quite enjoying things. And if you were to-OH!" She cries out when Kili pushes his finger further between her folds and rubs her most sensitive spot. He pulls his hand out in fear of doing something wrong, but still keeping it between her legs.

"I'm sorry, was that wrong?"

"Oh no, not at all, quite the opposite in fact. Please, touch me there again." She leans over and kisses him hard, stroking him a bit firmer now. Kili nods and presses against her again, touching a bit lower this time, caressing her inner lips.

"A bit higher."

He adjusts his positioning and finds the small bud at the top if her seam. He knows he's hit his target when she arches her back and moans against his mouth, her hand stuttering on his cock. He breaks the kiss and moves up to her ear once more, nibbling on the lobe and licking up the shell, flicking his tongue over the pointed tip.

"May I kiss you down there my lady?" He whispers in her ear.

Again, the guard captain is unable to speak and can only nod in approval, letting go of her dwarven lover. He takes his time kissing his way down her body again, teasing her nipples, her belly button, and any other sensitive spots he finds, caressing with his hands and coaxing her to relax. Her legs fall open when he reaches her underbelly. He settles himself on his stomach between her legs, getting a good look at her for the first time. She is flushed pink and glistening with arousal. He breathes her in and it has his cock leaking under his stomach.  
He starts with gentle kisses to her pelvis, hips and inner thighs. His beard scratches against the sensitive flesh there and she sighs pleasantly. Kili finally feels that she is relaxed enough and goes for his target. He spreads her open with his fingers, the cool air making her shiver, and he places an opened-mouth kiss to her clitoris and she moans loudly.

“Are... are you sure... about this?” she pants.

“Yes. Very.” And before Tauriel can protest again, he licks her entire sex and thrusts his tongue inside her, wriggling it and fucking her with his tongue, tasting her juices and breathing in her sweet scent.

“”B-but, oh Valar Kili! Th-that’s aaahhhhn.” The captain of Mirkwood’s guard is reduced to a writhing, moaning mess at the mercy of the dwarf prince’s mouth. Kili moves back up to pay attention to her clitoris again and rubs her inner lips with his fingers. “Oh yes, please Kili, inside,” she babbles out, and Kili takes the hint and slowly slides one of his thick fingers inside her. Not being used to having anything inside her, she clenches around him momentarily as he works his finger around and continues his assault on her clitoris.

_Mahal, it’s so warm and tight and wet inside her._

When Kili feels her relax fully, he teases her opening with a second finger, looking up and waiting for the ok from her. She looks down at him and nods again before tossing her head back with her mouth agape when Kili inserts a second finger. 

_This is all happening so fast, it’s so intimate. I can’t believe he wanted to kiss me there. And that stretch is amazing!_

She relaxes and adjusts to the stretch once more and Kili begins sliding his fingers in and out, pulling his face away from her to watch. The bedsheet beneath her are soaked with her juices, and Kili’s mouth and hands and glistening with it. He licks his lips and descends upon her once again, pleasuring her with his tongue and crooking his fingers inside her. He hits a rough patch at the front of her wall and she bucks her hips up at the sudden pleasure it brings her, so he continues to caress her there.

“Oh Valar! Kili! So good! So- AAHHH!” she cries out and grabs his head, holding him there while her legs go stiff, her body trembles and her muscles squeeze around his fingers. She babbles in Sindarin as she ride out the wave of pleasure against Kili’s face and fingers. Her body collapses and she releases Kili, he pulls away a bit unsure of what just happened. Did he hurt her?

“What happened? Are you alright?”

“Oh Kili, I’m better than alright. I reached my peak. You brought me over the edge and it was wonderful." She smiles reassuringly and reaches for him. He smiles back and crawls up to her, letting her embrace him and pull him close. 

“Good. I am glad I was able to give you such pleasure. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“I more that just enjoyed that. I have never felt such great pleasure in my life,” she sighs as she pulls him into a deep kiss, her fluids still heavy on his tongue. “Now please, allow me to return the favor.” She rolls them over and begins stroking him once more. Kili groans against her mouth. “Oh Tauriel.” Tauriel pulls back to watch her hand work over him, watching his skin move and the ring shift in the slit, shining with precum. As she strokes him, she plays with the ring with her thumb, moving it back and forth in his skin. Kili shudders and moans, and rolling his hips against her hand, and she smiles.

 _He kissed me there, it's only fair that I do the same._ She moves down and places a kiss to the head of his cock, feeling the cool metal of the ring against her lips and the salty taste of his precum hits her pallet. 

“Oh Mahal Tauriel!” His hands fly to her hair, combing his fingers through it and grazing her ears. She shivers and moans, her lips vibrating against the tip of his cock. She keeps stroking him as she kisses and licks the head, teasing his ring. Kili bucks his hips on instinct, trying to gain more contact, which causes the tip to push past her lips. It surprises Tauriel, but she welcomes it, sucking on it lightly and stroking him firmer with her hand. “Tauriel! I’m so close!”

She pulls off and returns to his lips in an almost bruising kiss, teeth clacking and tongues trashing. Kili bucks his hips a few more times before he’s spilling over in her hand, calling out her name and cursing in Khuzdul as thick pearly strands cover his stomach. Tauriel ceases her movements, releasing his cock and smiling down at him. Panting, he returns the smile and draws her down into a slow and tender kiss. Tauriel breaks the kiss and finds a loose rag to wipe off her hand and Kili’s stomach.

"I take it you enjoyed that?"

"Yes... That is one of the greatest pleasures for a man, greatest I have ever had. Thank you."

"I am glad to have brought you such pleasure," she smiles and kisses him once more. 

Kili wraps his arms around her and hugs her close. Tauriel cuddles into him, resting her cheek against his forehead. They rest in silence for a moment before Kili speaks again. “I love you, Tauriel."

Tauriel’s heart skips a beat. This is different than asking is she could love him. “I love you too, Kili.”

“Really and truly?”

“Yes. I told you before she could love you, did I not? So does this make me your One? Does this mean you do not have to live alone?”

“Yes, but only if you will have me.”

“Of course I will have you. Now rest, my prince.”

"Yes, my lady".

The two new lovers embrace each other close, arms and legs tangled, bodies pressed flush together, as if to meld themselves into one being, and drift off to sleep, sharing the same dream.


End file.
